Par delà la magie
by LinPrice
Summary: Derrière les plus grands pouvoirs se cachent parfois les plus grandes souffrances. Théa, Shin-chan, Grunlette et Barnabelle sont certes des Magical Aventurières, mais elles restent des lycéennes. Des adolescentes avec des problèmes d'adolescentes. Harcèlement, problèmes d'argent, pression familiale, etc... Magical Aventures avec un peu plus de sérieux.


**Yo tout le monde ! Deuxième fiction, cette fois sur Magical Aventures ! Je sais, j'ai pas encore sortit le second chapitre du Pouvoir de la Destinée, simplement parce que j'ai pas prit le temps de l'écrire. En même temps j'ai pas l'impression qu'il ai beaucoup de succès mais on s'en branle.  
Je rappelle que l'univers appartient à Mahyar Shakeri et les personnages à JDG, Seb du Grenier, Bob Lennon et Krayn (sauf Ydone qui est un OC).  
Je rappelle aussi que toute reprise de mes œuvres sans mon autorisation sera punie.**

 **Vuala ! Merci et Bonne lecture !**

Les 4 jeunes lycéennes arrivaient à l'entrée du lycée de Daisuke. Théa, Shin-chan, Grunlette et Barnabelle se préparaient à une nouvelle journée d'école qui, elles le savaient, n'allaient pas être rose du tout.  
Théa se dirigea vers son casier pour prendre ses livres et aperçue un garçon qui donnait un sachet d'herbe à un autre. Elle ferma la porte de métal et se dirigea vers eux.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a dans ce sachet. demanda-t-elle avec autorité.

Le premier garçon eu un sourire narquois.

_ Déjà, quand t'es polie tu dis "Bonjour", et ensuite dans le sachet c'est de la beuh.

_ Je vais devoir signaler ce comportement déviant au directeur.

Elle sortit un petit calepin et un crayon sous les ricanements des deux garçons.

_ Vos noms ?

_ "S'il vous plaît", se moqua le même élève.

_ Donnez moi vos noms. insista-t-elle fermement

_ "S'il vous plaît messieurs, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me donner vos noms ?"

La Présidente durcit le ton, clairement agacée.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps de plaisanter avec vous, donnez moi vos noms maintenant.

_ Si tu demande poliment, dit le second garçon, on te les donnera.

La jeune blonde soupira. Ce n'était pas la peine de discuter avec eux.

_ S'il vous plaît messieurs, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me donner vos noms ?

A peine elle eu finit sa phrase que le premier garçon fit tomber son calepin et ricanant. Quand la Présidente du Conseil se baissa pour le ramasser, le second renversa son café dessus et mit une légère claque sur le crâne de la jeune fille.

_ Grognasse. Cracha le premier avant de partir avec son pote.

A genoux sur le sol, la blonde à lunettes ramassa son carnet trempé et alla le mettre dans son casier pour le laisser sécher. Elle en sorti un nouveau et le mit dans son sac avant de se diriger vers sa salle de classe. Ses trois amies l'attendaient devant la salle.

_ Ça ne va pas Théa ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Fit remarquer Barnabelle.

_ Hein ? Euh si si, tout va bien.

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Oui oui.

La lycéenne aux cheveux rouges n'insista pas. Les élèves entrèrent dans la classe et s'installèrent. Grunlette sortit aussitôt sa trousse, la posa sur sa table et se pencha vers son sac pour sortir son cahier et son livre. Mais quand elle voulut les poser, sa trousse n'était plus sur la table, mais au sol. Sa camarade de devant ricanait. La jeune fille à lunettes la ramassa et la remit sur la table. Elle ouvrit son cahier jusqu'à la leçon du dernier cours et prépara un stylo pour prendre le cours en notes. La professeur se leva et réclama le silence.

_ Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève. Ydone, peux-tu te présenter ?

Une élève qui était appuyée contre le mur s'en décolla et alla devant le tableau. Théa ne semblait pas ravie de sa tenue non réglementaire. Écarteurs en spirale, collants transparents à motif chat, bagues épaisses dont une à tête de mort, et cheveux à teinte acajou rouge avec racines noires apparentes.

_ B'jour, commença la nouvelle avec l'air de vouloir en finir vite avec cette présentation stupide, je m'appelle Ydone, j'ai 17 ans, j'aime pas quand on me cherche et quand on me donne des ordres. Voilà.

Sur ces mots, l'adolescente commença à s'avancer vers une place dans le fond mais aucune chaise ne s'y trouvait. Elle finit par s'asseoir à côté de Grunlette.

_ Bonjour. Fit la plus jeune

_ Bonjour. Dit poliment la nouvelle. C'est quoi ton nom ?

_ Grunlette.

_ Grunlette… j'aime bien.

_ M… merci.

_ De rien.

Alors qu'Ydone sortait ses affaires, la fille devant Grunlette fit de nouveau tomber sa trousse avec un sourire narquois. Quand elle fit ça, la nouvelle attrapa violemment le bras de la bourrelle et la regarda avec des yeux meurtriers.

_ Tu refais ça encore une fois, t'es morte.

L'adolescente blêmit et bégaya des excuses avant que la nouvelle ne la lâche.

_ Ramasse. Ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

La bourrelle n'osa pas répondre et ramassa la trousse de Grunlette, ainsi que son contenu.

_ Merci. Fit gentiment la jeune fille.

Ydone ne répondit pas et pianota discrètement son téléphone avant de tourner imperceptiblement son regard vers Barnabelle. Cette dernière la regardait également, semblant lui adresser un « Merci de l'avoir défendue » avec les yeux. Ydone adressa un sourire puis continua à envoyer des textos. Théa et Shin-chan avaient aussi vu l'action de la nouvelle. Dans d'autres circonstances, la présidente du conseil aurait dénoncé ce comportement, mais la reconnaissance l'empêchait d'agir. Shin-chan, elle, commençait à apprécier la nouvelle, qui lui avait fait peur les premières minutes, il faut l'avouer.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut ! Lâchez vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Bisous à vous !**

 **Laurelin, votre elfe serviteuse**


End file.
